Bunuh Diri
by Amaliah Black
Summary: Jaken putus asa. Jaken mau bunuh diri! / Mungkin sedikit OOC / Garing ga pake krenyess-krenyes


Ini fic humor pertama saya, semoga garingnya ga bikin krik-krik ehehe =3=

**Disclaimer:**

Semua karakter punya Rumiko-sensei

Tapi saya pinjem bentar

**Warning:**

Gaje, ga nyambung, OOC, garing

**Happy Reading**

**RnR**

**Dont like, dont read ^^**

"Jaken-_samaaaa_..."

Suara Rin terdengar menggema hingga ke dasar jurang. Tak ada tanda-anda kemunculan dari orang yang bersangkutan, meski berulang kali gadis kecil itu meneriaki namanya sekuat tenaga. Sementara itu pria bertubuh tegap yang berada di depannya hanya melirikkan sepasang mata emasnya ke sana kemari.

"Bodoh. Kemana perginya makhluk cebol itu?" desis Sesshomaru gusar, mendapati pengikut setianya sedang tak ada dimana-mana.

* * *

Lamat-lamat siluman kerdil itu berjalan tanpa tujuan. Wajahnya yang hijau begitu mendung, membuatnya terlihat semakin abstrak. Rona keputusasaan menyelubunginya. Harapannya untuk terus hidup bersama sang tuan harus ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Jaken menundukkan kepalanya. Menatap aliran bening sungai dekat hutan antah-berantah ini. Wajahnya kusut. Matanya yang bulat terlihat berbayang.

"Sesshomaru-_sama, gomen nasai..._" lirihnya suram. Cepat-cepat ia menyalakan kobaran api lewat Nintojo pemberian Sesshomaru. Sekantung bubuk mesiu yang ia curi dari Renkotsu ternyata masih ada di saku kimononya. Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, ia segera membubuhkan bubuk peledak itu ke sekujur badannya.

Semuanya sudah siap.

"Kalau aku terjun dari atas sana, lalu api itu menyambarku—mungkin aku bisa langsung mati tanpa merasa kesakitan. Yossh!" kata Jaken dengan tekad yang ia cengkeram bulat-bulat.

Dengan gesitnya ia memanjat pohon itu. Di dalam batinnya tak ada lagi kebimbangan. Inilah takdir hidupnya. Inilah pilihannya.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_, _gomen ne..._" ulang Jaken sekali lagi. Wajah tuannya itu tak bekesudahan berkelebat di benaknya. Mendadak tekad yang sudah ia genggam seketika memudar.

Jaken menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Menepis seluruh perasaan yang mengganggunya. "Tidak!" bentaknya kepada diri sendiri. "Kalau aku masih di sini, tentu aku hanya bisa merepotkan Sesshomaru-_sama _saja! Aku tahu aku tidak berguna. Jadi percuma saja aku terus hidup dan kembali membuat susah Sesshomaru-_sama _seperti sebelumnya." Ratap jaken diiringi rinai air mata tragisnya yang tumpah ruah.

Ia meneguk ludah, lalu memejamkan sepasang matanya. Wajah Sesshomaru kembali terlintas. Kemudian juga Rin.

"_Akan kubunuh kau." _

Suara Sesshomaru jadi ikutan terngiang memenuhi gendang telinganya. Jaken sadar. Ia selalu membuat masalah. Tidak becus dalam menjalankan perintah. Kerap kali membuat tuan yang sangat dihormatinya murka. Hal itu bukannya terjadi sekali dua kali. Namun sudah berkali-kali.

Jaken membuang nafas.

"Selamat tinggal, Sesshomaru-_sama. _Selamat tinggal, Rin—" kakinya sudah bersiap-siap untuk terjun meluncur ke arah kobaran api yang semakin mengganas itu.

**BRSSSH... BRRSSSHH...**

Namun tiupan angin kencang tak sengaja menyerbu Jaken, sehingga tubuh kecilnya melayang—membuatnya malah terjatuh ke sungai dengan posisi yang kurang sedap dipandang.

"KYAAA—SESSHOMARU-SAMAAAA!" teriak Jaken. Tangan terus menggapai-gapai udara. Arus sungai yang deras berhasil menyeretnya jauh dari kobaran api itu. "TOLONG JAKEN, SESSHOMARU-_SAMA_!" teriaknya lagi.

"Sesshomaru-_sama, _lihat!" suara seorang gadis kecil terdengar dari sela-sela kebisingan gemericik air. "Itu dia Jaken-_sama_!" serunya lagi.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kalimatpun, Sesshomaru dengan cekatan mengulurkan bulu mokomoko-nya ke arah Jaken yang masih kewalahan diserbu air—yang sepertinya—silih berganti membuatnya terombang-ambing.

Jaken segera menggapai mokomoko itu dengan tidak kerennya.

Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Bau mesiu kini menghilang dari kulitnya. Nafasnya jadi terengah-engah.

"Sial! Beruntung Sesshomaru-_sama_ menyelamatkanku. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku mati tenggelam!" makinya dalam hati.

~ÈND~

* * *

**Lol, jadi ini cerita intinya apa? w(oAo)W Jaken ga jadi bunuh diri?**

**Haduh saking gaje-nya nih cerita, si author malah ikutan sableng tak berujung deh -_-**


End file.
